


「胡军×朱一龙」牛奶人情

by WateryMaid



Category: all居
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 13:25:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18692389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WateryMaid/pseuds/WateryMaid
Summary: 阳光下她鎏金的睫毛投下一小丛密密的阴影，又白又软的小脸上被骄阳烤得通红，粉红色的嘴唇舔得又黏又润，一截羊脂般的脚腕子在背带的阔腿裤里来回晃。   胡军看了好久说：“这城里人他娘的长得就是漂亮，山上的桃花都没她娇。”口气明明是对着会计，说着的时候俩黑眼珠子偏偏死死盯着她。想到这一幕，她的脸又染上薄红，喝了黏粥收了碗筷就敲开了胡军的屋门。





	「胡军×朱一龙」牛奶人情

**Author's Note:**

> ※ns设定  
> ※农庄老板×大学生村官  
> 乡土文学，过把瘾  
> 谁不想调戏白白嫩嫩的小土妹呢？

     回到农庄已经十点多，她掀开布帘子往大厅瞄一眼，大娘是个利索人，圆木桌抹得锃光瓦亮，两打空酒瓶齐齐整整摆在纸箱里。  
     院子里都听得见六个醉汉震天响的呼噜声，她摸摸肚子咬着指甲回屋，锁好门下一秒就听着空空空的敲门声，拉开门闩，迎面胡军跨门坎进了屋扫视一圈，回身问：“婶子说你没吃饭？不饿得慌？”  
    “还好，太晚了再吃容易长胖。”  
胡军嗤笑一声，从厨房端来碗牛奶，“女娃喝了脸蛋嫩睡得香。”  
    谢谢胡老...谢谢军哥。”

     第二天她才知道原来胡军的农庄是全镇唯一接待客人的地方，他们七个人正好分配到周边七个村落，胡家村只是其中之一，离农庄最近，发展最好。当看到镇领导和胡军一番谈话后向他点头微笑的样子时，她就知道这七分之一的头彩命中注定要落在她头上。  
     大学生村官远没有想象中的高尚纯洁。才过了一个多月，六个男人苦不堪言，互相抱怨自己被当成打杂小弟的郁郁不平，一旁的她夹起一块虎皮尖椒，安静吃饭，越嚼越甜，越嚼越香。  
     她的村官上任好像最纯粹。半个多月来胡家村的会计胡安金带她上山下山，整理文件，慰问群众，虽然每天步数都突破三万，但省了一堆鸡毛蒜皮的勾心斗角。  
     直到很久之后她才知道这其中也有胡军的功劳，但当下最让她有点疑惑的是一个月来每天胡军都在自己旁边。

     上任第一天，他说：“怕你听不懂俺村人说话。”  
     上任一周，他说：“怕你被狗崽子欺负。”  
     上任一个月，她甚至开始习以为常。

    今天中午在山上，三个人踩着碎石头和马齿苋往贫困户家里走，她终于忍不住说：“军哥，你要是有别的事忙，就不用陪我走大老远路，怪不好意思的。”  
     “老会计，你看人家开始嫌我多管闲事了。”胡军憨笑。  
     “小朱啊，军子是心疼你，你可不能不领情啊。”

     胡军看着阳光下她鎏金的睫毛投下一小丛密密的阴影，又白又软的小脸上被骄阳烤得通红，粉红色的嘴唇舔得又黏又润，一截羊脂般的脚腕子在背带的阔腿裤里来回晃。壮硕男人叹口气笑着说：“这城里人他娘的长得就是漂亮，山上的桃花都没她娇。”  
     口气明明是对着会计，说着的时候俩黑眼珠子偏偏死死盯着她，躲都躲不掉。想到这一幕，她的脸又染上薄红，喝了黏粥收了碗筷就敲开了胡军的屋门。

     男人坐在鸳鸯绣花的床单上，坦胸露乳穿着白褂，一览无余的结实肌肉随着呼吸上下起伏着。鼠灰色裤衩的裆部凸着根又粗又长的像棍子一样的东西，棍子顶起来的那块布料被浸透成更深的灰色。水泥地上横尸七八个大大小小的卫生纸团，空气浸淫着浓烈又腥气的麝香味。男人脸上明显的一怔给今晚自慰的尾声画了个扭曲的句号。

     怎么总撞上这种事！  
     她知道这是什么味道，好像没听到胡军的“对不住对不住”，捂着眼转身就跑。胡军从床上猛地跳下来追出门，一把抓住她的手腕，她使劲挣脱，胡军便握得更紧甚至攥出了圈淡红印子。  
     “你干什么！”她恼羞至极，回头冲着胡军的脸像熟透的山楂，酡红得快滴出血。  
     山风里蟋蟀纵情，浓醇的黑夜和连翘的清香彼此放肆侵入，漂亮村官的长睫毛上根根挂着大颗大颗的珍珠。  
     “女的撞见爷们，呃这叫撸管是吧，我知道，膈应，”胡军松了劲但是依然坚决地扣住腕，“但被你看见了，我是没啥感觉。”  
     “难不成你是个雏？”  
     “滚！”  
     “真是啊？”  
     “......不是。”  
     “男的为啥这样，操不到就自个来呗，”胡军点了根烟，极享受地来了个回龙，哼地闷笑了声，“你一进来我他妈还以为你来救我了。”  
     她的耳朵烫得快要融化，这个男人他现在说的这些话，理所当然得就像“女娃喝牛奶睡得香”一样，仿佛这个假设本该成为现实。  
     她的脑子此时此刻像那只睡死的大土狗，没有一点做出反应的样子。  
     “……我睡了。”  
    “不声不响敲咱门，就是看我咋想着你玩自己鸡巴？”  
     “你别说了！”她臊得手指打颤，嘴唇都在翕动，“我想说，胡老板，从明天起请不要陪着我上班。到底为什么每天都要跟着我？”  
     “稀罕你，你俊呗。”  
     目送她进屋后哐一声挂了锁，胡军把烟头扔在地上，用脚尖狠狠地把它碾灭，长抒了一口气。

     “操他妈的。”

     雾瘦月满，流云筛出星辰，小朱翻来覆去一个小时终于入梦，胡军上了床立马扒了裤子，撸了几发后心满意足地倒头睡了过去。

 

     自那晚后又过了一个月，胡军一天比一天无所顾忌，陪着小村官参观鱼塘的时候，他的女娃怕顺着土坡滑下去揪一角他的衣摆，他掰开攥着麻布的手指，反扣在自己指缝里紧紧牵住。  
     白嫩得像葱段的手指头在他的手背使劲掐了一把，但是没有甩开。

     走在沙石混杂的小路，山沟沟里黑压压一群人都出来和这三个人打招呼，牛车经过都要停一停说一嘴：“小朱来啦！军子还跟着你呢？晚上也跟你进被窝不！”  
     坐在大石头上的碎花头巾大娘朝小村官挤眉弄眼：“绒绒哟，你嫂子瞅着小军盯着你那个眼珠子，都快擦冒火星子哩！”  
     挑担卖煎饼的十七八岁大闺女笑得两个竹筐来回晃荡，腰弯得像秋天的高粱一样的老大爷对着烟筒噗的一声朝眼前的蜻蜓吐了口烟灰，清咳两声，捻着黄亮的烟丝儿对着会计说：“安儿喂，你带这一个村官儿，村里能多俩人！”  
     胡安金推了推眼镜，笑得唇角多了几道竖纹。她疑惑地向四周眨眨眼，脸刷得红成苹果，一直向大家摆手“没有没有”。

     穿着白色背心犁地的傻小子听不懂人话，把胡军拉过来问：“叔我看你一天天儿跟着是不是也想当村官啊？你是把人闺女当自己娃哇了？”  
     娃娃？  
     他的娃娃会每天喝牛奶喝得一圈白沫，会拿麦穗尖儿跟土狗开玩笑，会在别人喝啤酒的时候默默举起可乐，会在白白的鞋子上打一个歪歪的蝴蝶结，会在第一次碰到凉水的时候眼睛和嘴巴同时张成个大枣，也会在虫子围着脑袋打转的时候害怕得一动不动。  
     她也会在别人烦气的时候温柔得像水踏实得像山，用最中听的方式说最有用的话，自己从不抱怨。她是火融不化水冲不走的玻璃屋子，里面开满了香喷喷的茉莉花。  
     她是从头发丝到脚趾盖，从外面汗毛到里面的血都漂亮的女人。

     娃娃个屁。  
     “叔，她住你家里，回头给我找个机会，让俺俩认识认识交个朋友呗。”  
     “滚你娘的，”他抬腿冲愣头青的屁股实实在在踹了一脚，“就你这操行村里都光棍还惦记外面呢？做梦这事上癞蛤蟆都管你叫爹。”  
     “没明白自己咋挨揍的是吧？”胡军啪地拍死只蚊子，把尸体弹在地上，朝不远处瘦瘦小小的身影抬了抬头，咧嘴笑了，“我媳妇。”

     这白天的会计斯文沉稳，到了晚上带着书记副书记出去吃饭的时候立马变成酒桌上的交际标兵。胡军脑子里只有四个字：人模狗样。  
     今天这个馆子下得值，一桌子菜份量够足模样好看，尤其硬炸肉，皮有多酥肉有多嫩，一口咬下去好吃得直让人骂娘。  
     胡军吃了一口没再动。旁边小朱被灌得自己开始给自己倒酒了，他赶紧上去拦住，却被醉鬼拍红了手背，直到回家路上，抱着小腿扛在后背，整个人才老实得像一个酒精绒球。回屋后把她放在床上，一掖被子就被嫌热踢开。

     衣服被他一件件脱掉，只剩下黑色蕾丝花边的内裤和白色的运动内衣。盖上被子后在床头站了三秒脱了个精光钻进被窝，胡军被风吹凉的身体在小朱的梦里是一座解热毒的冰山，碰到微冷的胳膊后立马转身抱鸟似的蜷在他怀里，两条又细又白的腿攀在他身上。  
     胡军把她圈在胳膊里低头咬了咬鼻尖，怀中人不乐意地把头埋在他胸上，软软的头发来回扫过胸肌上的两个红点。  
     “真要了命了。”  
     他隔着内裤绕着圈抚摸阴瓣，立马就湿透了。像做实验一样又隔着内裤拿手指上下抠着阴核，小醉鸟扭着身子缩起腿，嗓子眼里扯出一丝呻吟。  
     胡军骂了一声，从内裤边缘把手伸进去揉捏中间那个又软又小的核，两根手指拓开水腻腻的小嘴试探着一节一节深入。听着她仰起脸哼哼唧唧的呻吟，他单手把她背心脱下，两个点着粉红桃芯的白馒头瞬间起了一片鸡皮疙瘩，身下手指开始肆无忌惮地抽插出咕叽咕叽的水声，冲着某个腺体逗弄，她也跟着节奏上下扭腰，下面小洞把手指咬得死死的，指甲到指缝流下了好多透明汁液。

     “你在干什么...”她喘息着睁开眼，眼睛浮着一层水雾。  
     他突然添了个手指插进去，三根指头反复地捅进去搅弄又拔出来，掐一下阴核，“还能干啥？”  
     “出去…不可以……唔！”她的乳头突然被咬住，男人牙齿和舌头把奶子逗得又大又挺，让她忍不住挺着胸迎合。  
     胡军扒下内裤，粗长的阴茎硬得像块石头，用马眼塞满那个流水的骚洞。  
     “第一天来村，树林里听见了啥？”  
     她把头别过去不看他，胡军又挺着男根进去了一小块，伏身凑过去盯着她张张合合的嘴巴。  
     “那个女的说……奶头轻点咬……”感受到身上人又吃着自己的奶，吸了口气娇滴滴小声说，“慢点……”  
     “男的呢？”  
     “男的说，说……”她捂着眼哭着喊，“说，娘们满腚钻骚水儿！”  
     胡军把她的手拿下来攥住，一个挺入整根阴茎生插进去，疼得小朱来回动，底下肉穴收得更紧，死死地咬得快把胡军弄射了。  
     “瞎他娘的胡说。”他的性器像根电钻进进出出，三浅一深，深的那一下捅得小朱眼珠子快飞了，尖叫声惊动了窗台的云雀。淫水从肉瓣之间噗地喷出一大摊淋在肉棍上，胡军两个鸡蛋大小的球啪啪撞着她屁股，笑着凑在耳朵边儿，“我媳妇儿水最多，最骚。”  
     “……不要…停……”  
     “不停。”胡军裹住她的嘴唇狂舔一气，舌头卷起她嘴里那条红红的软肉在嘴里乱甩，亲得小朱差点缓不过气，抱住他的双背用吃奶的劲挠。  
     他又咬了耳郭，咬了脖子，咬了锁骨，这女人骚得每一块皮他都想咬出个自己的印子来。她又是那么瘦，一吮就红，浑身上下几斤几两肉全在屁股上，软得像别家小狗崽子吃的果冻。  
     “媳妇儿……”  
     “嗯…嗯……”  
     她感觉体内一股激流迸进自己身体，滚烫滚烫得能把肠子熔化了。性爱是最容易获得的极乐，她想到这儿亲了胡军一下，又引得那根鸡巴硬得能犁地，操得她一捅就满洞喷水，床单上的鸳鸯又湿又黏得像交了欢。  
     胳膊快抓不住了，她胸脯子两个奶四处乱飞。胡军一整根被肉壁磨得爽上天。  
     “他娘的，骚娘们要把我鸡巴夹断吗！今晚操得你明天看太阳都眼晕。”  
     他像个永动的打桩机，猛烈又精准地直突花心，里面射了两次，夹在两个奶子中间又射了一回，她睫毛、鼻尖到身上都挂着白色的精液，小朱感觉自己肚子都隆起了一块。胡军揩了一指头喂到她嘴里，看着小朱眼睛迷离而失神，逼着她舔干吸净伺候自己的手指。

 

     “今儿起牛奶换味儿了，媳妇使劲喝，管够。”


End file.
